The invention relates to a system for treating, in particular painting, surfaces of objects, in particular of vehicle body parts, having    a) a treatment enclosure which defines a treatment space;    b) a conveying device by means of which the objects can be conveyed into the treatment space and out of the treatment space again.
Systems of this type which are used for painting vehicle bodies and in particular vehicle body parts are known on the market. In those systems, the treatment space is frequently in the form of a painting tunnel through which the vehicle body parts to be painted are conveyed continuously.
To that end, components of the conveying device, which in such cases is comparatively complex, such as, for example, components of an overhead trolley conveyor, of a roller conveyor or the like, are located in the treatment space inside the treatment enclosure. Even in treatment enclosures that are not in the form of continuous tunnels, corresponding conveyor components are arranged inside the treatment enclosure.
However, the components of the conveying device used that are arranged inside the treatment enclosure are constantly exposed to the atmosphere prevailing in the treatment space. In the case of painting systems, this includes inter alia paint that has not been applied to the objects, which experts refer to as “overspray”. The overspray is taken up by a stream of air fed to the painting enclosure and is fed to a separating system so that the air, optionally after suitable conditioning, can be passed back into the coating enclosure again.
The overspray, which like the applied paint generally contains both solids and/or binders as well as solvents, can settle on the mentioned components of the conveying device, which as a result are subjected to considerable stress. Moving parts of the conveying device in particular are highly susceptible to sticking as a result of overspray particles.